A conventional baby walker is usually made of rigid materials such as steel and plastic, and has wheels mounted at the bottom of the walker. The conventional baby walker cannot be easily controlled. For example, when the walker is in use, the wheels may roll rapidly, thereby resulting in a large inertia impact. Consequently, the baby riding the walker may easily get bruised, hurt and/or stabbed.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.